


Hands Clean

by Lierdumoa



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Epilepsy Warning, F/M, Fanvids, Spoilers for entire series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lierdumoa/pseuds/Lierdumoa
Summary: Character analysis of Kara Thrace focusing on her relationship dysfunction, and how it stems from her childhood abuse and abandonment experiences.





	Hands Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This is an UNFINISHED vid. It was constructed linearly, meaning that the parts of the vid you see are finished, but the ending of the vid is missing.

Password: bSg

Song: "Hands Clean" by Alanis Morissette

Original Post Date: August 14th, 2017 on Tumblr.


End file.
